Drag Race Queen Season 10
The tenth season of Drag Race Queens, began airing on August 28th, 2018, with cast members announced August 21-22th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, ___ was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-ups ____ & ___. while ___ was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Mentors }} |} Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. Episodes Episode 1: ''Fugawarina Faaashion'' * Guest Judges: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Red Carpet Photoshoot * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mariana Jewels * Main Challenge: Designing an outfit inspired by Fugawatina Faaashion * Challenge Winner: Mariana Jewels * Runway Theme: Fugawarina Faaashion Eleganza Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Chanel Chyna & Princess Bombshell * Lip-Sync Song: 'Sweetener'' ''by Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated: Chanel Chyna Episode 2: ''Bitches of Years: The Rusical'' * Guest Judge: Xiomara * Mini-Challenge: Disco Dance-Off * Mini-Challenge Winners: Michelle Evangelista & Chanel #5 * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Perform in a 'Bitches in Years: The Rusical'. * Challenge Winners: Michelle Evangelista & Meghan Monroa * Runway Theme: Disco Queens * Bottom Two: Cassandra Jordan & Nina Fashion * Lip-Sync Song: 'New Rules' by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Nina Fashion Episode 3: TV Queens '' * '''Guest Judge: FalcoLombardi99 * Mini Challenge: A hoedown * Mini Challenge Winners: Meghan Monroa & Zarina Pawlina * Mini Challenge: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In two teams, star in two different episodes of a sitcom. * Challenge Winner: Damian Wayne * Runway Theme: Red-Carpet Realness * Bottom Two: Cassandra Jordan & Cynthia Fox * Lip Synch Song: "Toxic" ''by Britney Spears * '''Eliminated': Cassandra Jordan At the end of the episode, Lora Evangeliste tells everyone that she can not continue to be a mentor, because of her personal affairs, so she calls Electra Heart to replace her. '''''Episode 4: ''The Last Ball On Earth'' * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. * Mini Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge: The queens cook up global warming friendly looks for the last ball ever! * Challenge Winner: * Runway Theme: The Last Ball on Earth (Alaskan Winter Realness, Miami Summer Realness, Martian Eleganza Extravaganza). * Bottom Two: * Lip Synch Song: 'Swish Swish'' ''by Katy Perry * '''Eliminated: Category:Seasons Category:DRQ Category:DRQ S10 Category:S10 Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Khonarh